pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Verlaine
|birth_place=Metz, France |death_date= January |death_place= Paris, France |occupation= Poet |influences= Charles Baudelaire, Charles Leconte de Lisle, Arthur Schopenhauer, Victor Hugo, Arthur Rimbaud |influenced= Maksim Bahdanovič, Arthur Rimbaud, Tom Verlaine |genre= Symbolist }} Paul-Marie Verlaine ( ; 30 March 1844 - 8 January 1896) was a French poet associated with the Symbolist movement. He is considered one of the greatest representatives of the fin de siècle in international and French poetry. Life Youth Born in Metz, Verlaine was educated at the Lycée impérial Bonaparte (now the Lycée Condorcet) in Paris and then took up a post in the civil service. He began writing poetry at an early age, and was initially influenced by the Parnassien movement and its leader, Leconte de Lisle. Verlaine's first published poem was published in 1863 in La Revue du progrès, a publication founded by poet Louis-Xavier de Ricard. Verlaine was a frequenter of the salon of the Marquise de RicardShapiro, Norman R., One Hundred and One Poems by Paul Verlaine, University of Chicago Press, 1999 (Louis-Xavier de Ricard's mother) at 10 Boulevard des Batignolles and other social venues, where he rubbed shoulders with prominent artistic figures of the day: Anatole France; Emmanuel Chabrier; inventor-poet and humorist Charles Cros; the cynical anti-bourgeois idealist Villiers de l'Isle-Adam; Theodore de Banville; François Coppée; Jose-Maria de Heredia; Leconte de Lisle; Catulle Mendes, et alia. Verlaine's first published collection, Poèmes saturniens (1866), though adversely commented upon by Sainte-Beuve, established him as a poet of promise and originality. Marriage and military service Verlaine's private life spills over into his work, beginning with his love for Mathilde Mauté de Fleurville. Mauté became Verlaine's wife in 1870. At the proclamation of the Third Republic in the same year, Verlaine joined the 160th battalion of the Garde nationale, turning Communard on 18 March 1871. He became head of the press bureau of the Central Committee of the Paris Commune. Verlaine escaped the deadly street fighting known as the Bloody Week, or Semaine Sanglante, and went into hiding in the Pas-de-Calais. Relationships with Rimbaud and Létinois Verlaine returned to Paris in August 1871, and, in September, received the first letter from Arthur Rimbaud. By 1872, he had lost interest in Mathilde, and effectively abandoned her and their son, preferring the company of his new lover. Rimbaud and Verlaine's stormy affair took them to London in 1872. In July 1873 in a drunken, jealous rage, he fired two shots with a pistol at Rimbaud, wounding his left wrist, though not seriously injuring the poet. As an indirect result of this incident, Verlaine was arrested and imprisoned at Mons, where he underwent a conversion to Roman Catholicism, which again influenced his work and provoked Rimbaud's sharp criticism. The poems collected in Romances sans paroles (1874) were written between 1872 and 1873, inspired by Verlaine's nostalgically colored recollections of his life with Mathilde on the one hand and impressionistic sketches of his on-again off-again year-long escapade with Rimbaud on the other. Romances sans paroles was published while Verlaine was imprisoned. Following his release from prison, Verlaine again traveled to England, where he worked for some years as a teacher, teaching French, Latin and Greek and drawing at a grammar school in Stickney in Lincolnshire. From there he went to teach in Boston, before moving to Bournemouth. While in England he produced another successful collection, Sagesse. He returned to France in 1877 and, while teaching English at a school in Rethel, fell in love with one of his pupils, Lucien Létinois, who inspired Verlaine to write further poems. Verlaine was devastated when Létinois died of typhus in 1883. Final years Verlaine's last years saw his descent into drug addiction, alcoholism, and poverty. He lived in slums and public hospitals, and spent his days drinking absinthe in Paris cafes. Fortunately, the French people's love of the arts was able to resurrect support and bring in an income for Verlaine: his early poetry was rediscovered, his lifestyle and strange behavior in front of crowds attracted admiration, and in 1894 he was elected France's "Prince of Poets" by his peers. His poetry was admired and recognized as ground-breaking, and served as a source of inspiration to composers. Gabriel Fauré composed many mélodies, such as Clair de lune and the song cycles Cinq mélodies "de Venise" and La bonne chanson, which were settings of Verlaine's poems. Claude Debussy set to music six of the Fêtes galantes poems, forming part of the mélodie collection known as the Recueil Vasnier,Rolf, Marie. Page 7 of liner notes to Forgotten Songs by Claude Debussy, with Dawn Upshaw and James Levine, Sony SK 67190. and the Belgian-British composer Poldowski (daughter of Henryk Wieniawski) set 21 of Verlaine's poems. Paul Verlaine died in Paris at the age of 51 on 8 January 1896; he was buried in the Cimetière des Batignolles (he was first buried in the 20th division, but his grave was moved to the 11th division - on the round about, a much better location - when the Boulevard Périphérique was built. Writing Much of the French poetry produced during the fin de siècle was characterized as "decadent" for its lurid content or moral vision. In a similar vein, Verlaine used the expression poète maudit ("cursed poet") in 1884 to refer to a number of poets like Stéphane Mallarmé and Arthur Rimbaud who had fought against poetic conventions and suffered social rebuke or were ignored by the critics. But with the publication of Jean Moréas' Symbolist Manifesto in 1886, it was the term symbolism which was most often applied to the new literary environment. Along with Verlaine, Mallarmé, Rimbaud, Paul Valéry, Albert Samain and many others began to be referred to as "Symbolists". These poets would often share themes that parallel Schopenhauer's aesthetics and notions of will, fatality and unconscious forces, and used themes of sex (such as prostitutes), the city, irrational phenomena (delirium, dreams, narcotics, alcohol), and sometimes a vaguely medieval setting. In poetry, the symbolist procedure—as typified by Verlaine—was to use subtle suggestion instead of precise statement (rhetoric was banned) and to evoke moods and feelings through the magic of words and repeated sounds and the cadence of verse (musicality) and metrical innovation. Recognition Portraits Numerous artists painted Verlaine's portrait. Among the most illustrious were Henri Fantin-Latour, Antonio de la Gándara, Eugène Carrière, Gustave Courbet, Frédéric Cazalis, and Théophile-Alexandre Steinlen. File:CarrierePortraitVerlain.jpg| by Eugène Carrière 1890 File:Paul Verlaine-Edmond Aman-Jean mg 9503.jpg| by Edmond Aman-Jean 1892 File:Paul Verlaine-Edouard Chantalat mg 9502.jpg| by Edouard Chantalat 1898 Posthumous, from a photograph. In popular culture In preparation for Operation Overlord, the BBC had signaled to the French Resistance that the opening lines of the 1866 Verlaine poem "Chanson d'Automne" were to indicate the start of D-Day operations. The first three lines of the poem, "Les sanglots longs / des violons / de l'automne" ("Long sobs of autumn violins"), meant that Operation Overlord was to start within two weeks. These lines were broadcast on 1 June 1944. The next set of lines, "Blessent mon coeur / d'une langueur / monotone" ("wound my heart with a monotonous languor"), meant that it would start within 48 hours and that the resistance should begin sabotage operations especially on the French railroad system; these lines were broadcast on 5 June at 23:15. In 1964, French singer Léo Ferré set to music fourteen poems from Verlaine (Écoutez la chanson bien douce, Il patinait merveilleusement, Mon rêve familier, Soleils couchants, L'espoir luit (...), Art poétique, Pensionnaires, Âme, te souvient-il ?, Chanson d'automne, Green, Je vous vois encor, Ô triste, triste était mon âme, Clair de lune, Sérénade) along with Arthur Rimbaud in his album Léo Ferré chante Verlaine et Rimbaud. He also sang two others poems (Colloque sentimental, Si tu ne mourus pas) in his album On n'est pas sérieux quand on a 17 ans (1987). Since then other French singers regularly sing these "songs". The time Verlaine and Rimbaud spent together was the subject of the 1995 film Total Eclipse, directed by Agnieszka Holland and with a screenplay by Christopher Hampton, based on his play. Verlaine was portrayed by David Thewlis and Leonardo DiCaprio played Rimbaud. Bob Dylan, in his 1975 song "You're Gonna Make Me Lonesome When You Go," sings, "Situations have ended sad / Relationships have all been bad / Mine have been like Verlaine's and Rimbaud." The New Zealand band The Verlaines are named for Paul Verlaine. Their most notable song "Death and the Maiden" features in its lyrics Paul Verlaine, the shooting of Rimbaud, and repeats the word "Verlaine" numerous times. The song Death and the Maiden has also been covered by Steve Malkmus. Publications Verlaine's Complete Works are available in critical editions from the Bibliothèque de la Pléiade. * Libretti for Vaucochard et Fils 1er and Fisch-Ton-Kan (1864)Delage R. Emmanuel Chabrier. Paris, Fayard, 1999, p692-3. (music by Chabrier) * Poèmes saturniens (1866) * Les Amies (1867) * Fêtes galantes (1869) * La bonne chanson (1870) * Romances sans paroles (1874) * Sagesse (1880) * Les poètes maudits (1884) * Jadis et naguère (Verlaine) (1884) * Amour (1888) * À Louis II de Bavière (1888) * Parallèlement (1889) * Dédicaces (1890) * Femmes (1890) * Hombres (1891) * Bonheur (1891) * Mes hôpitaux (1891) * Chansons pour elle (1891) * Liturgies intimes (1892) * Mes prisons (1893) * Élégies (1893) * Odes en son honneur (1893) * Dans les limbes (1894) * Épigrammes (1894) * Confessions (1895) References * Paul Verlaine, (edited and annotated by Michael Pakenham). Paris : Fayard, 2005. 16 x 24 cm. 1,122 pages. ISBN 2-213-61950-6 Notes External links ;Poems * "It shall be, then, upon a summer's day", translated by Gertrude Hall, with French text * Four poems by Verlaine, translated by Norman R. Shapiro, with original French texts * Resignation and other poems at New Translations * Verlaine, Paul (7 poems in French) at Representative Poetry Online. *Paul Verlaine at La Nouvelle Decadence - Poems and Translations. *Paul Verlaine at PoemHunter (66 poems) ;Books * ;About *Paul Verlaine at NNDB * Paul Verlaine at La Nouvelle Décadence - Biographies and articles * Category:1844 births Category:1896 deaths Category:People from Metz Category:Bisexual writers Category:French poets Category:French-language poets Category:French opera librettists Category:Poètes maudits Category:French civil servants Category:French Roman Catholics Category:French schoolteachers Category:LGBT writers from France Category:Paris Commune Category:Roman Catholic writers Category:Symbolist poets Our Lady of La Salette Category:19th-century poets Category:Poets Category:LGBT poets